Pokemon XD: The resurection
by BlazikenFlare
Summary: The grandson of the creator of XD-001 has risen to resurect the shadow pokemon raid once again. The most elite trainers in the world have been brought together for tournament. The best pokemon will be captured and used to create the ultimate shadow army.
1. The Invitation part one

_Pokemon XD: The Resurrection_

_Chapter 1: The invitation...part one_

It's been years since the 2nd disbandment of team Cipher and Snagem...In the region of Orre, all was peaceful. Everyone's forgotten all about the Shadow Pokemon raid and began living peaceful lives once again...but little did they know...

"Shadow Pokemon shall rise again, and this time... They'll be better..." A young man about in his 20's said while sipping a glass of wine in his private jet. He was a well-groomed man. He wore a black suit with a rose on it. Underneath he wore a white shirt with a black tie. He had spiky black hair and black eyes.

"Orre shall rue the day they put my grandfather in jail...Once my plan goes to action...the ressurection of XD-001 shall begin."

On a screen A young boy with a Flareon and Lugia at his side appeared.

"Little boy...you will pay..." He pressed a button on a remote and an older boy appeared on the screen with an Umbreon, Espeon, and Ho-oh appeared.

"And the addition of XD-002 is part of my plan. As well as 003 and 004..."

Dialga and Palkia flickered onto the screen. And the man laughed evilly.

"Incoming Call. Incoming Call." The screen said.

"Accept." He said.

The screen flickered to a to a boy of about 15 years of age. He wore his jet black hair in a ponytail. He had on glasses over his blue eyes. The rest of his body was hidden because of the fact he was on a screen.

"Boss, Dialga and Palkia have been captured and are on the way to the lab for the heart closing process." The boy said with a smirk.

"You were able to capture them?"

"It was all too easy."

"Very good. You will make an excellent snagger on this team. I made a good choice."

"You're too kind Corel, sir."

"You deserve the praise. End Transmission." Corel said.

The screen went blank and was lifted away as the jet flew over the Pokemon HQ Lab.

--

Down below, at the front of the lab outside, The boy from the screen earlier was having a practice battle with his little sister who had just recieved her first pokemon, Eevee. The Boy, Davis had spiky Red hair, and wore a yellow shirt with black sleeves and navy blue pants with an orange stripe down the legs. He wore goggles around his neck and one of the most valuable items on his arm, a silver device called the Snag Machine 2.0.

He had his Flareon on the grassy field against his sister Jovi's Eevee. Jovi had long baby blue hair with two buns on top. She wore a white turtleneck shirt, and pants the color of her hair.

"Ok Jovi. Now how do you counter this?! Flareon! Flamethrower!" Davis said.

"Hmmm...Let Jovi think...Ee-chan! Dodge with Quick Attack and use Swift!" Jovi called to Eevee.

"Flare!!" Flareon fired a stream of fire directly at Eevee. "Eeee..." Eevee began to dash quickly out of the way of Flamethrower. Once she was out of the way, she fired an array of stars at Flareon and scoring a direct hit. Flareon took no major damage from the attack but was sent sliding back a little.

"Good job Jovi! That's enough training for today. Let's head inside. Return!" Davis called Flareon to its pokeball and was sucked into it by a white light.

"Ok! Ee-Chan, return!" Jovi did the same and they headed back to the lab.

"Hi Jovi, Davis. How did training go?" Their mom, Lily said to them as they entered the front door.

"Hi, mommy!" Jovi was great! Big brother lost to Jovi's strength!"

"Wha- yeah...she was awesome." Davis resisted the urge to yell at his little sister.

"I got some mail here for you, Davis." Lily handed Davis a letter sealed with a pokeball sticker. He looked at it awkwardly, knowing he never usually got mail, so he looked at the address, and sure enough, it said:

_Pokemon HQ Lab_

_To Davis._

"Weird..." Davis said. Jovi snatched the letter from his hands. She ripped off the envelope and inside was a letter.

_Dear Davis,_

_You are one of many people who have been invited to a pokemon Battle tournament. It will be held at the newest battle facility in the Sinnoh Region, the XD zone._

As davis read the letter, he came across "XD" and pondered.

_"XD...Where have I heard that before..."_ He flashed back to the Lugia he caught before she was normal instead of a shadow pokemon.

_"No way...must be a coincidence..."_ Davis finished reading the letter.

_If you wish to accept, and want to travel on foot, here is a map:_

Below there was a map of directions on how to get there.

_If you want to travel by means of transportation, Use the pass below._

_Means of transportation are as follows:_

_Magnet Train: Goldenrod City, Johto or Saffron City, Kanto_

_SS. Anne: Vermilion City, Kanto_

_SS. Tidal: Slateport City, Hoenn_

_SS. Coronet: Snowpoint City, Sinnoh_

_SS. Libra: Gateon Port, Orre_

_You will also need the passes if you travel on foot to be able to enter. Minimum number of pokemon you bring is six. You must have at least this number of pokemon to enter._

"Sweet! This is gonna be an awesome tournament!" Davis said eagerly. "I guess I should pack!" He said.

--

At the receptionist's desk of the lab, Davis came back with travelling gear, ready to go. His mom and Jovi were waiting for him to see him off.

"I guess I can head out now. If I go now, I could at least make it to Johto before sunset." Davis said.

"Without saying goodbye?" Lilly asked.

"Course not mom!" Davis went up to Lilly and Jovi and gave them a big group hug.

"Bye mom." he said, and went outside.

--

Outside of the lab, Davis began walking down to the lab's lawn out front.

"Big brother? How are you gonna get there? Are you taking your scooter to Gateon Port?" Jovi asked.

"Nope, even better." Davis smirked and took a pokeball from his belt. "Lugia! Go!"

Davis threw the pokeball and Lugia emerged.

"Hi Lulu-chan!" Lugia lowered her head and allowed Jovi to pet her. Over time, Lugia had become fond of Davis and Jovi.

"In a flying mood, Lugia?" Davis asked.

Lugia smiled and lowered to Davis' and Jovi's level as a "yes."

" Oooh! Jovi has never flown on a pokemon before! Big brother is so lucky!" Davis climbed onto Lugia's back and held on tight. Lilly looked out through the window and watched Davis fly off, for this was the last time she'd see him for a while.

Lugia took off into the air gaining altitude by the second. Davis held onto her while she rose into the sky.

"Bye big brother! Jovi hopes you will win!" Jovi shouted to her big brother.

Further and further he flew, and soon he was out of sight.


	2. The Invitation part two

_Pokemon XD: The Resurrection_

_Chapter 1 part 2_

After the first disbandment of Team Snaggem, the older boy, named Wes decided to stay in Agate Village in his own house near his friend, Rui. He was wearing his blue jacket with black pants and wearing his trademark Snag Machine on his arm. He wore goggles on his white hair, and on his face was a white line below his amber colored eyes. His two pokemon, Espeon and her brother Umbreon were sleeping contently in Wes' room on his bed. In the den, Wes was watching TV. Ever since his Shadow Pokemon adventure, he's been quite bored. No interesting battles, no new adventures, nothing.

"I wonder what Rui's up to...I'm bored outta my skin..." Wes said. He headed for the door, but he heard the sound of a sonicboom outside. In Wes' room the sound of the sonicboom had made Espeon's tail perk up and Umbreon's lights flicker. They woke with a start, and worried that their owner may have been hurt, they rushed from his room and headed to the door.

--

Outside, Wes was trying to find the source of the sonicboom. He saw the delivery Dragonite at his door. Wes gave a smile and Dragonite handed him his mail. Dragonite flew off in a flash, leaving another sonicboom as it soared into the skies. Espeon and Umbreon came outside and saw Wes was in no harm.

"Morning Espeon, Umbreon. How're ya doin?"

"Espe!" (Morning to you too!)

"Umbre! (Where's breakfast? I'm hungry..)

"Hungry are ya? Come on inside i'll get you some breakfast." Wes smiled and walked inside with them.

--

Minutes later, after Breakfast, Wes decided to read the letter. It was the same as the letter Davis received, Sealed with a pokeball and addressed to:

_Agate Village_

_To Wes._

After reading he thought this was a new opportunity to meet new people and battle some tough pokemon. Espeon and Umbreon seemed excited too, they haven't had a challenge in a while.

"Espe, Espe!" (Oooh! Battle tournament! Sounds like fun huh, bro?)

"Umbreon!" (Of course! An actual challenge sounds cool enough!)

"So you guys wanna accept the offer? I know you do, dont'cha?" Wes asked teasingly.

"Espeon!"

"Umbreon!"

They both said meaning:

(Yes! Yes! A million times, Yes!!)

"I knew it. I guess we can get Rui and head out."

"Espe!" (Yay! Rui's coming!)

They all headed out to pick up Rui and head out.

--

At Rui's grandparents' house, a giant tree in the center of the green village, Rui sat watching TV. She was about Wes' age and height, with blue eyes and long orange hair in a ponytail. She wore a purple jacket and a black shirt underneath with a necklace shaped like a crescent moon. Rui was bored and alone. Her grandparents had gone out while she was sleeping, so she had no idea where they were.

"I am so bored...what's Wes doing? I should call and talk to him..." But before she got to the phone, there was knock at the door.

"Coming!" She eagerly dashed for the door hoping Wes would answer. Sure enough, there he stood, with Espeon and Umbreon at his side. Unable to control her excitement, she embraced Wes in a tight bear hug.

"Uhm...o..k. Random..." Wes was confused as to why she did that. They see each other almost every day.

"Sorry.." she let go of him. "I'm just bored, I want something to do.."

"Well, this'll cheer you up!" He held out two passes that he got from the letter earlier. Rui perused the letter carefully.

"Battle tournament...XD Zone?"

"Yep. Wanna come?" Wes asked her.

"But I don't have pokemon...I can't come..."

"I know, in the letter I got, they had a guests pass...it's like they knew you wanted to come..."

"Uh...sure. Hold on a sec." Rui went upstairs for a minute and came back down with a letter. She placed it on the table for her grandparents to read upon their return.

_Dear Grandpa and Grandma,_

_I have once again decided to travel with Wes. When you return I'll be gone, but when you read this, be assured I'm safe and sound._

_Sincerely, Rui._

"Ok, Wes. let's go." Rui walked out of the door, followed by Wes.

--

Outside, Wes and Rui stood outside of the tree while Wes reached for a pokeball. Just then, the sound of Lugia's song could be heard in the skies.

"Huh?" Wes looked up and saw Davis' elegant Lugia soaring in the skies above.

"No way...is that really Lugia?" Rui asked in awe.

Umbreon and Espeon weren't so surprised. I mean, Wes owned Ho-oh so it wasn't new to them.

"Maybe its rider is headed to the battle tournament too..." Wes finally found the ball he was looking for.

"Wes, how do you know Lugia has a rider?" Rui asked.

"Lugia won't just fly around here for no reason. It's not its element. Lugia normally would fly around near the ocean somewhere. Some skilled trainer must…have…wait a minute! Rui! I know who that is!"

"Really?! Who?" She asked excitedly.

"Think back to last year! Remember when Snaggem and Cipher came back?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Think! After it all ended! The news report about the apprehension of Greevil! Remember? The boy who wore another snag machine? They said the mysterious shadow that took the SS. Libra was a strange-colored Lugia!"

"Oh yeah! They said he had captured it and was gonna bring the light in its heart back himself!"

"Yep! That's him!" Wes said. "Let's see if we can catch him!"

He looked at Umbreon and Espeon with a look of sadness."Sorry guys, you're gonna have to go into your pokeballs for a while." He said to Umbreon and Espeon.

"Espe!" (That's ok! We'll see you when you land!)

"Umbreon!" (Yeah! Don't be so sad...It's not that big a deal, really...)

"Ok, return!" Wes returned Espeon and Umbreon to their pokeballs, and placed them on his belt. "Ho-oh! Come on out!" Wes threw his pokeball containing Ho-oh, and climbed on. He held out his hand to Rui to help her up.

"Ok Ho-oh! To the sky!" Wes yelled excitedly. Ho-oh Happily flew toward the sky leaving a glittery trail behind it.

Above in the sky, Davis soared the skies contently on Lugia's back.

Just then, Davis felt the air get warm around him. The sound of wings flapping and the cry of a bird pokemon was heard. Davis looked up and saw a wonderful sight before his eyes. Although he couldn't recognize, Ho-oh was flying above him in a gold blur, glitter trailing behind it.

"Wow...that is awesome." Davis was in awe...


	3. The Invitation part 3

It was a quiet morning in Pallet Town. Birds singing, breezes blowing...battles brewing. At the center of town a battle was going on between two highly experienced trainers.

"Pikachu! Iron Tail!" A boy about 17 years old in his Sinnoh attire called to his electric mouse pokemon, Pikachu. Pikachu's zigzag shaped tail glowed white and he began charging toward his opponent, the rat/cat pokemon, Raticate. Ash had battled and beaten almost every town local in Pallet. Ash's opponent was a 15 year old girl who had on a white winter hat with long blonde hair going down her back. She had blue eyes and a black and white striped short sleeved shirt and wearing a pink scarf around her neck. She wore blue baggy jeans with a pink belt which had a heart shaped buckle. She was the only other undefeated person in town and the only one Ash hasn't battled yet. The two trainers were down to their last pokemon.

"Raticate! Try another Hyper Beam!" The girl yelled.

"Piiiiiii..." Pikachu charged at Raticate with great speed.

"Raticate!" Raticate began charging an orb of golden energy for a Hyper Beam. Once it was complete, Raticate reared his head back and launched the beam.

"Pikachu dodge it now!" Ash called to Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu leaned back and used his tail to spring high into the air, sailing over Hyper Beam. He tucked his head in and began to do an aerial forward roll towards Raticate, tail still glowing.

"Raticate! Get outta there quick!" She yelled, desparately, but no matter how hard she tried, Raticate wouldn't listen. He just stood there, catching his breath. Previously in the match, Raticate had used two Hyper Beams, and three was too much. Raticate stood there, blankly catching his breath...that is, until WHAM! Pikachu connected with an Iron Tail to the head.

"Raaaatti...caaaaate..." Raticate fell to the ground with a dull thud, eyes closed tight.

Professor Oak was reffing on the sidelines. "Alexis' Raticate is unable to battle! The winner is Ash Ketchum!" He declared, and the onlookers of the match cheered.

"Pikachu.." (Man that was a bit hairy...) Pikachu said and gave a weak smile as Ash picked him up and placed him on his shoulder.

"Good job, Pikachu. You did great." Said Ash as Alexis returned Raticate to his pokeball and walked over to Ash.

"That was an awesome battle, Ash. Let's do it again sometime, K?"

"Sure Thing." Ash smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"And next time, I won't lose. See ya around!" Alexis winked at ash and walked home.

Professor Oak walked over to Ash to congratulate him on his win over Alexis. "Great job, Ash." He started. "You've improved since your return from Sinnoh."

"Yep! I sure have! But ya know what, professor?" Ash inquired.

"What is it, Ash?"

"Well ya see, the battles i've had, except for with Alexis were kinda..boring, ya know? I want a challenge..."

"Well, Ash, I have heard news about a battle tournament coming soon."

Ash's eyes brightened. "Really?! No way!"

Professor Oak didn't look as cheery. "I'm afraid you need an invitation to go, Ash."

"I haven't gotten any invitations to anything recently..." Ash was feeling a little upset now.

"Don't worry, Ash with your battling skill, I'm sure you'll get yours soon enough. I had better get back to the lab, the pokemon must be starving!"

"Yeah I think I'll head home too. See ya professor!" Ash took off running toward his home, Pikachu clinging to his shoulder.

--

At the Ketchum residence, Ash's mom, Delia was tending to her garden with her Mr. Mime, Mimey. She looked up and saw a speeding speck in the sky; its target, the house, and it wasn't slowing down.

"Mimey? What is that?" She had questioned, in a panic.

Mimey looked up and shouted. "Mime Mime!!" (It's Dragonite!!)

"Quick! Use Protect!" Delia shouted.

Mr. Mime created a shield around the house to protect the garden from the wind uprooting the flowers and dust the sonicboom would kick up. Dragonite, amazingly enough managed to land on his feet on a dime, right in front of the house.

"Mime mime mime..." (That was close...) Mimey gave a sigh of relief and dissipated the shield.

As soon as he landed, Dragonite handed Delia the mail, got a running start, and took off.

"Mime mime mime..." (Someone oughta teach him some manners...) Mimey declared.

Delia sifted through the letters and found a rather odd one addressed to:

_Pallet Town_

_To Ash Ketchum_

"That's wierd...Ash never usually gets mail..." She went inside and placed placed the letter on a table for Ash to read when he came back.

--

Ash had been walking on the trail to his house, reminiscing on his old adventures with his friends, his gym battles in Kanto, the contests he's seen in Hoenn and Sinnoh. He looked in the morning sky and remembered his first steps as a trainer, when he was 10 years old.

"Hey, Pikachu? Remember this? This is where we saw Ho-Oh that day…" Ash closed his eyes and visualized the memory when he felt a tug at his shirt.

"Pika Pi!" (Ash! Look!) Pikachu cried as he pointed into the sky.

"Huh?" Ash looked in the sky and was amazed. "It's…Ho-Oh…again!" He said as he saw Ho-Oh fly away. "And now it's gone…" He looked disappointed. The sight of Ho-Oh reminded him too much of his past adventures. He missed being in the fields, battling trainers, being with friends. It seemed like an empty hole was in his heart without the thrill of adventure. And right now, it seemed nothing can fill it. "Man…I feel so bored and lonely…how about you, Pikachu?"

"Pikachu…" (Yeah…) Pikachu said with his ears low.

"Let's get going. Maybe some food can cheer us up! Let's go!" Ash said as he ran full speed towards home.

A few minutes later, Ash arrived home, hoping to eat something good, to keep his mind off his troubles.

"Hey, mom! I'm home!" Ash shouted, as he ran to the kitchen.

"Hi honey!" Delia said. "You left early before breakfast, so I fixed something for you. It's on the table next to a letter you got in the mail." She said.

"Thanks, mom." Ash said as he sat down at the table in his kitchen. On his plate were hash browned potatoes, eggs, and bacon. He began chomping on his food when he grabbed the letter, and ripped it open. He perused the letter carefully before a smile slowly crept onto his face.

"Pikachu, we're back in business." He told his mouse friend.

"Pika!" (Yes!) Exclaimed Pikachu.

Ash quickly finished eating, and headed upstairs to his room to pack his bags. His room was perfectly clean. His mom had tidied up while Ash was out on his Sinnoh adventure just like she always did. He went into his closet and dug out a worn green, white, and red bookbag and started packing.

"Let's see….Clothes….and…..what else….I guess some pokeballs…." He started. Ash looked around his room for any pokeballs he would find. He ended up with a great ball, an ultra ball, a heavy ball, and two pokeballs. He threw them along with his clothes into his bag. "That wasn't much…oh well. What else? Potions…first aid kit…" He saw a couple half used potions, and an empty first aid kit. "Man…we'll stock up at the Pewter pokemart…." Ash said as he looked at Pikachu.

"Pikachu…." (Good idea…) Pikachu said.

Ash and Pikachu headed downstairs and headed for the door.

"See ya, mom!" Ash yelled.

END CHAPTER ONE

Next: Ch. 2: Battle Fever at Vermilion…


End file.
